Tienes un mensaje
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: España está inconsolable, fue descalificado del mundial. Para aliviar la depresión lleva a Prusia y a Francia a beber. Lo que no contaban era que al prusiano se le pasarían las copas y acosara a cierto canadiense.


Buenas~ Hace mucho que no escribía un fanfic, olvidé totalmente el método de entrada, así que por favor discúlpenme y disfruten de esta historia.

**Pareja principal:** PRUCAN. Prusia x Canadá.

Se utilizan los nombres humanos. Referencias a las últimas noticias del mundo. (¿)

* * *

18 de junio del 2014. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No era final, no era semi-final, ni siquiera octavos de final. Su equipo había sido descalificado en las rondas de calificación. El campeón del mundo había sido descalificado sin siquiera un partido ganado en esa copa. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? ¿Fue el entrenador o los jugadores? Quizá falto motivación, quizá no hubo coordinación. ¿Dónde estaba Paul ahora?

Esto era un código rojo, una situación de emergencia. Solo había dos personas capaces de sacarle en el agujero de depresión que se encontraba en esos momentos. Y sin dudarlo, marcó el número de sus compañeros de parranda, sus tercios de naranja, sus almas gemelas.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando un albino de inquietantes ojos rojizos y un rubio de melena y barba mal cortada esperaban en la entrada del bar de siempre al español. Cuando el mencionado finalmente llegó, corrió a los brazos de sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos y un ligero aroma a alcohol impregnado en su ropa.

-¡Soy el hazme reír del mundo! ¡No dejo de escuchar esos "Óle" que repetían una y otra vez en el estadio!- Lloriqueó Antonio, a lo que Francis comenzó a dar palmadas en su espalda de forma consoladora.

-¡Hey, Antonio! Deja de lloriquear y entremos a beber. Quizá más alcohol te haga bien.- Se encogió de hombros Gilbert, sin saber realmente como ayudarle. Momento que aprovechó el francés para jalar al perdedor al interior del local.

Las horas pasaron y la mesa del Bad Touch Trio estaba repleta de tarros de cerveza, mientras alegres los tres cantaban canciones sin letra coherente, riendo de manera sonora. Antonio había olvidado por completo la razón por la que bebían y gritaba animado acerca de lo deliciosa que le quedó la paella esa mañana. El francés hablaba un tanto deprimido del colapso de una de las vallas del puente de las Artes en París, alegando que uno de los símbolos de amor más importantes de su país había sido prácticamente lanzado a la basura.

-¡Soy el país del Amor! ¿Cómo crees que me siento con eso? ¿Qué hay con la promesa de amor de todas esas parejas? ¡A la basura!- Hablaba para sí, escuchando las sonoras carcajadas del prusiano y el español.

-…Y soy tan grandioso, que en este preciso momento le enviaré un mensaje a Matthew.- El prusiano sacó su teléfono celular al instante, buscando entre sus contactos el número del canadiense, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que fueran cerca de la 1 de la mañana. Tecleando con extraña habilidad para estar semi consciente. –"Tú… No eres… Adorable".- Leyó en voz alta mientras escribía, comenzando a reír ante lo dicho.

-¡Va te faire enculer! Mi pequeño Matthew es lo más adorable que hay.- Alegó el francés, igual de semi consciente, escuchando reír de manera sonora al español.

-¿CANA… QUÉ?- Gritó Antonio, estallando en carcajadas, buscando su tarro de cerveza para terminar derramando el contenido sobre la mesa.

Estaba dormido cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Al instante se incorporó, preocupado. Estaba consciente de que esas llamadas a mitad de la madrugada no significaban nada bueno, quizá había sucedido algo con algún familiar como Arthur o Francis. Quizá otra vez Alfred se había metido en problemas con la comunidad árabe. O si tenía suerte, seguro era Gilbert borracho de nuevo. Respiró hondo rogando que se tratara de lo último, colocándose los anteojos para revisar la pantalla del celular, soltando un suspiro de alivio al notar que solo se trataba de un mensaje del prusiano.

Tras leer aquel mensaje frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ello. Limitándose a responder con un "¿Qué?". Aunque el mismo Canadá no se considera una persona adorable, tampoco era para que el prusiano le enviara eso a la 1 de la mañana.

Al recibir el mensaje del canadiense, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los labios del albino. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por el francés, preguntando ansioso por la respuesta de su casi hijo.

-"Tú… eres… ¡Canadorable!"- Toda la mesa estalló en risas después de aquella ocurrencia del prusiano, aunque no fuera algo realmente chistoso, el alcohol en sus venas les llevó a tener aquella reacción.

Por otra parte, Matthew no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. De todos los mensajes que le había enviado el albino borracho, este era el más extraño y sin sentido. Negó como si estuviese decepcionado del mensaje, apurándose en responder, a la vez admirado porque en esta ocasión los mensajes estaban escritos correctamente. "¿Cuántas cervezas llevas?" Escribió finalmente, enviando el mensaje al europeo.

Tanto Antonio como Francis comenzaron a reír incontrolables ante la respuesta del norteamericano, aún más por la extraña expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del prusiano. Gilbert se apresuró en responder un "Perdí la cuenta" pues realmente no tenía noción ni siquiera del tiempo que llevaban en el bar. Para después, a espaldas de sus compañeros de mesa, escribir un último mensaje. Guardando su celular al instante, poniéndose de pie para después tambalearse al escenario.

-¡Noche de karaoke!- Gritó entusiasta, subiendo al escenario mientras arrebata el micrófono del anfitrión.- ¡Damas y caballeros, el asombroso yo les deleitara esta noche con mi grandiosa voz!

Matthew rodó los ojos ante aquella respuesta, realmente le molestaba cuando el mayor hacía eso. No era que le molestará realmente que bebiera, pero si le preocupaba en exceso lo que pudiera pasarle un accidente después. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un suave sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas tras el último mensaje que Gilbert le había enviado. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, negando con lentitud mientras se quitaba los anteojos y dejaba estos últimos y el celular sobre la mesa de noche, ocultándose entre las sabanas para volver a dormir, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

"Estaré bien, ve a dormir… Te quiero." Brillaba en la pantalla del celular.


End file.
